


Uh.... Shit I didn't think this far ahead

by Zadabug98



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Answer, Gen, No Sex, SUCK IT, also, and then there's periods, because i just wrote one, because reasons, but like, heats are like ovulations, there are, why are there no omega shiro fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zadabug98/pseuds/Zadabug98
Summary: Shiro is an omega. Periods are a bitch. Especially when you haven't had one in a whole year because of Stress. Yay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought to myself: Why are there no Omega!Shiro fics? And then I thought to myself: But what about Heats? And Then I thought to myself: Remember that time you didn't have a period for like seven months because you were stressed af? And thus, this fic was born.
> 
> Yes, you can go a long ass time without a period and Yes, all those hormones will built up and it will be The Worst. 
> 
> Enjoy.

In most omegas, males especially, a heat brings about nothing more than a spike in energy levels following ovulation. An omega in heat is not the sex-frenzied fool that popular media insists on depicting, nor are they desire-crippled damsels in distress. They’re just people whose bodies sometimes release a few extra hormones here and a few less inhibitors there while popping out an egg and hoping for the best.

Periods, however, were exactly the kind of hellish nightmare you would expect when all of that baby-prep amounted to nada and the system needed to be flushed. Omegas during their periods would be subject to bouts of intense cramping, emotional vulnerability due to a variety of hormones going out of whack and then overcompensating, and the intense need to be surrounded by comfort due to the previously mentioned factors.

An omega during their heat was happy, hale, and hearty.

An omega during their period was none of the above.

Shiro knows these simple truths the same way that he knows that two plus two equals four and that the best nests are made of soft, porous fabrics – he is an omega after all – but while he was imprisoned by the Galra his stress levels were so high that his body simply stopped having heats and periods.

The first month of his imprisonment he’d been terrified of what he’d do when his heat – and oh shit not to mention his _period_ – hit, but when months passed without so much as a hint of either he pushed all thoughts of heats and periods and omega-dom away to focus instead on how he was going to survive the next battle without losing what little sanity he had left.

Even after he escapes the Galra, he still can’t spare a thought for his long-neglected biological needs, what with trying to assemble a team from a ragtag group of teenagers who can’t seem to agree on how to build a Lincoln log house much less get along long enough to form the most powerful weapon in the known universe.

Shiro’s life goes from hella stressful to only slightly less hella stressful. And while it’s true that he does get a bit more sleep than he used to and it’s nice to not be working alone anymore, Shiro still wouldn’t really describe himself as relaxed. He’s team leader and the eldest of the group – though not by very much – and while he’s got friends to rely on now, at least in the arena the only life on his shoulders was his own.

All of these thoughts rush through Shiro’s head like lightning bolts as he decimates a small army of training droids on the sparring platform. It’s like someone accidentally laced his food-goo with enough caffeine to kill a small horse and then injected twice that right into his neck. He would be concerned if it weren’t for the slight twinging of his abdomen every few pulses – the familiar if long overdue sensation of ovaries having an aneurysm.

The door opens once Shiro has disposed of the last droid and the rest of the paladins stand in various forms of concern, all lingering in the doorway. “You’ve been in here for hours,” Hunk says, hands wringing with nervous energy. “Aren’t you tired?”

Shiro’s eyes dart across all four of their faces, cataloging data like that detective from that one British show that Matt would never admit to enjoying. Lance and Keith are Betas, but Pidge and Hunk are Alphas which while on any other day would mean nothing, today it means that they can help him calm the quiznak down.

“I’m fine,” he says. “Severe influx of dopamine and serotonin. Bouncing off the walls. I’ll be okay.”

Keith’s eyebrows furrow while Lance’s head tilts like a curious puppy. “Dopamine and serotonin?”

“Shiro,” Pidge says, calm and quiet and concerned. “Are you having a heat?”

Silence descends for the few seconds that it takes for that to sink in. Shiro blinks. Twitches. Nods.

“Yup,” he says.

 

* * *

 

 

Twenty minutes later Shiro is settled in the lounge after having repeatedly insisted that he is indeed perfectly fine and _no he does not need_ that _kind of help Lance didn’t they teach you sex ed in the Garrison?!_

It’s a rough twenty minutes but Shiro must say that he is touched by their concern. However misguided it may be at times.

“Are you sure you’re going to be fine, Shiro?” Pidge asks, settled in his lap as a human heating pad, “It’s not healthy to go so long without a heat.”

“It was stress induced,” Shiro explains, trying to focus on one thing without spiraling into a whirlwind of sensations. Pidge’s weight on his lap is grounding.

“Well, yes,” Hunk says from Shiro’s right, throwing blankets around his shoulders. “But you still should have told us about it.”

Shiro sighs.

“So let me get this straight,” Lance says, the first thing he’s said since the very badly timed joke earlier. “The castle is a ship, Pidge is a girl, and Shiro is actually an Omega.” He stares off into space for a moment before refocusing on his own lap, face a fascinating mix of bemused and horrified. “I think I have trust issues now.”

Keith snorts, turns to Lance, and whistles the X-Files theme song.

**Author's Note:**

> There was originally gonna be some nice nesting cuddle pile cuteness but I'm too hyped on sleep exhaustion to make any of that intelligible so I just stopped. This is also not proof-read or beta'd so like... srry fam.
> 
> Note: In this verse Alphas are like hyper-attuned to their surroundings & intuition so they function as the voice of reason/guard/protector of the pack. Basically they're that one friend who always gets "vibes" from people that are always 100% accurate. The media likes their stereotypes tho so the representation is not always accurate and there is a lot of gender issues going on. Think today's feminism movement. 
> 
> Have a great day!!!!


End file.
